


rfa speculates

by gureisu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chats, Crack, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), does this even qualify as a story?, everyone speculates about mc and seven's sex life, incorrect mystic messenger, like literally the whole fic is just chatrooms, literally no real content here, mystic messenger chats, post-saeyoung's route, post-secret endings, purely self-indulgent, sex jokes (sort of?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gureisu/pseuds/gureisu
Summary: ZEN: Ok can we just be honest about thisZEN: PleaseZEN: We’re all adultsZEN: The question is: are they doing it or notJust a bunch of chatrooms. (Post-707 route and SEs)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 209





	rfa speculates

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even sure if this absolute crack should even exist on the internet but now it...is. It's literally just some chatrooms. I...it made me laugh? To write it?
> 
> Spoilers for 707's real name and kind of general vague spoilers for his route. This is set like...somewhere between the Secret Endings and the Valentine's Day DLC, I guess?

**2:34 AM**

[Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom]

[707 has entered the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Saeyoung~ TT_TT

**Yoosung** **★** **:** did you do something

**Yoosung** **★** **:** to my mission

**707:** Hiya~

**Yoosung** **★** **:** …

**Yoosung** **★** **:** T___________T

**Yoosung** **★** **:** i know you did something

**707:** I do lots of things!

**707:** hahahahahahahahaha

**707:** ahahahahahah

**707:** u need to be more specific

**Yoosung** **★** **:** I was so ready to fight this boss tonight

**Yoosung** **★** **:** I’ve been getting ready all day!!!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** but he won’t fight me

**Yoosung** **★** **:** he’s just

**Yoosung** **★** **:** dancing

**Yoosung** **★** **:** not fighting me, just dancing

**Yoosung** **★** **:** and i know this is your fault somehow

[707 has left the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:** SEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[707 has entered the chatroom]

**707:** sry had to check

**707:** ahahaha ya that was me

**707:** bow down

**707:** to ur LOLOL ~GOD 707~

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Svene i leteraily htea u

**Yoosung** **★** **:** sry typing too fast;;

**Yoosung** **★** **:** i hate you

**707:** omg my heart is exploding so much loooveeeee

[Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom]

**707:** oh

**707:** I’m all alone lolol so sad~

[Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Sry I had to call MC. She’s the only one who understands me. But no answer :(

**707:** ya she’s asleep

**Yoosung** **★** **:** oh ya makes sense

**Yoosung** **★** **:** …

**Yoosung** **★** **:** wait

**Yoosung** **★** **:** why do you know that

**707:** lolololol

**Yoosung** **★** **:** ok i know you don’t still have her under surveillance now that she’s literally ur gf right????

**707:** welllllllll

**Yoosung** **★** **:** SAEYOUNG NO

**Yoosung** **★** **:** U CAN’T DO THAT

**707:** lolololol calm down Yoosung

**707:** I’m kidding

**707:** i don’t have cameras on her anymore

**707:** Don’t worry my sweet Yoosung <3

**Yoosung** **★** **:** ok ok good

**Yoosung** **★** **:** wait so

**Yoosung** **★** **:** how DO you know she’s sleeping???!?;;

**707:** …

**707:** gotta go work now byeee

**Yoosung** **★** **:** huh?

[707 has left the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:** SAEYOUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**7:42 AM**

[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]

[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom]

**Jumin Han:** Good morning, Assistant Kang. Are you in the office?

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes. Where are you, Mr. Han?

**Jumin Han:** I’m in the car. I had to leave late because Elizabeth 3rd was asleep on my lap and I didn’t want to disturb her beauty rest.

**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han…

**Jumin Han:** Yes?

**Jaehee Kang:** Never mind. See you soon.

**Jumin Han:** Wait. I have a question

**Jaehee Kang:** If it’s about work, could you just call me?

**Jumin Han:** It’s not. MC is staying with you, correct? This is what we all agreed on after the party. She’s sleeping at your house?

**Jaehee Kang:** …

**Jaehee Kang:** Why do you ask

**Jumin Han:** I couldn’t help but notice Saeyoung’s messages last night. I trust that he no longer has cameras on her, given the change in circumstances. 

**Jumin Han:** So I too was wondering why he is so aware of her sleeping habits.

**Jumin Han:** I am assuming he was just being playful with Yoosung.

**Jumin Han:** Am I correct in this assumption?

**Jaehee Kang:** …

**Jaehee Kang:** Oh, an important phone call!

**Jaehee Kang:** I have to take this.

**Jaehee Kang:** See you at the office, Mr. Han.

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]

**Jumin Han:** What

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]

* * *

**8:05 AM**

[ZEN has entered the chatroom]

**ZEN:** Hello? Is no one here?

**ZEN:** What is going on

**ZEN:** Something feels sketchy

**ZEN:** SEVEN

**ZEN:** Sry SAEYOUNG

**ZEN:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MC

**ZEN:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[ZEN has left the chatroom]

* * *

**9:53 AM**

[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom]

[ZEN has entered the chatroom]

**Jaehee Kang:** Good morning, Zen!

**ZEN:** Good morning, Jaehee

**ZEN:** I know you don’t wanna give any info to that trust fund kid

**ZEN:** But srsly is MC staying at your house or????

**Jaehee Kang:** Sorry, Zen but that’s her information to disclose

**ZEN:** OMG?!!!?!!!!?!?

[MC has entered the chatroom]

**You:** Morning guys!

**ZEN:** MC!!!

**ZEN:** aRE YOU ok??!?!?

**You:** hahahaha what?

**You:** I’m fine

**You:** what’s going on

**ZEN:** Where are you???

**You:** I’m at the grocery store haha

[MC has sent a photo]

**You:** Buying bread lol~~~

**ZEN:** OMG so cute ^^

**ZEN:** ur not at Seven’s house right

**You:** I’m at the store!

**ZEN:** I knew he was lying!!!

**Jaehee Kang:** …

**You:** huh? Who was lying?

**Jaehee Kang:** You should take a look at the messages from last night T_T;;

**You:** ooooh ok ok hang on

[MC has left the chatroom]

**ZEN:** UGH!!! Getting a call from the director. I’ll be back!

[ZEN has left the chatroom]

**Jaehee Kang:** MC?

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m going to call you

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]

* * *

**10:17 AM**

[Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Helllllooooo??

**Yoosung** **★** **:** she never came back 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Saeyoung are you messing with me?

[707 has entered the chatroom]

**707:** hiya hey heyyyy

**Yoosung** **★** **:** saeyoung do u have cameras on mc yes or no

**707:** I told u! No more cameras <3 <3 <3

**707:** ok well to be fair, some cameras

**707:** but not like before!!!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** …are there cameras watching me right now

**Yoosung** **★** **:** wait no

**Yoosung** **★** **:** don’t answer that

**Yoosung** **★** **:** i don’t wanna know

**Yoosung** **★** **:** so

**Yoosung** **★** **:** is she at your house???!?

**707:** at my house? no

**707:** whatever would have made you think that?

**Yoosung** **★** **:** you said she was sleeping!!!

**707:** who was sleeping?

**Yoosung** **★** **:** MC

**707:** AH!!! What about my dearest love? <3 110-000-110 <3 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Huh?;;;

**Yoosung** **★** **:** MC

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Is she sleeping at your house

**707:** she’s at the store! 

[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]

**707:** EL

**707:** LY’S

**707:** MOM!!!! 

**707:** <3

**Jumin Han:** Saeyoung

**707:** how is my love Elly <3 <3 <3

**Jumin Han:** Firstly, please leave my beautiful cat alone.

**Jumin Han:** Cat abuser.

**Jumin Han:** Secondly, I have told you my stance on cohabitation before marriage. Yes?

**707:** yuppppppppp~ why?

**Jumin Han:** So MC isn’t living at your house, correct?

**707:** lolololol lololol why does everyone keep asking me that?

[Unknown has entered the chatroom] 

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Saeran!!!

**Unknown:** Seriously why is this still my username

**707:** omg sorry i need to change both of ours ahahahahaha

**707:** oops~

**Unknown:** Whatever

**Unknown:** Where is MC

**Unknown:** I wanted her to get cereal

**707:** call herrrrrr she’s already at the store! also I’m literally in the next room you could’ve just asked me

**Unknown:** Nah. I’ll call her

[Unknown has left the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:**?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Jumin Han:** What is happening

**Yoosung** **★** **:** SVEENENNNNN!!!!!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** why is MC buying saeran cereal

**Yoosung** **★** **:** IT SOUNDS LIKE SHE’S AT YOUR HOUSE

**707:** She’s at the store!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** CHOI

**Yoosung** **★** **:** SAE

**Yoosung** **★** **:** YOUNG

**Jumin Han:** I would also like to know

**707:** gotta go help my dear brother bye byeeee

[707 has left the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:** I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jumin Han:** …

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:** no one tells me anything TT_TT!!!!!

[Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom]

* * *

**12:17 PM**

[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom]

[MC has entered the chatroom]

**You:** Hi, Jaehee! How’s your day so far?

**Jaehee Kang:** Hi, MC! It’s…alright.

**Jaehee Kang:** I just got out of a meeting.

**Jaehee Kang:** I need to eat lunch

**Jaehee Kang:** So tired;;;

**You:** Make sure you eat something!!!!

**You:** I’m about to go to your place

**You:** that ok??

**Jaehee Kang:** Of course! You have the key.

**You:** thx!!!!!

**Jaehee Kang:** Hey, MC? I know it’s really none of my business, but the boys seems to be going a bit crazy. Don’t you think you should…?

**You:** haha lolololol i’m not sure what to say to be honest

**Jaehee Kang:** I understand

**Jaehee Kang:** Just…

**Jaehee Kang:** Don’t be surprised if one of them suddenly shows up

**You:** hahahaha shows up where??? your apartment?

**Jaehee Kang:** You know what I mean

**You:** ahahahahahaha oh man

**You:** i’m at your place gotta go. See you later!

**Jaehee Kang:** See you later, MC

[MC has left the chatroom]

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]

* * *

**2:01 PM**

[ZEN has entered the chatroom]

[Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:** hey Zen~

**ZEN:** SO IS SHE STAYING WITH JAEHEE OR ISN’T SHE???

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Ah

**Yoosung** **★** **:** about that

**Yoosung** **★** **:** i really

**Yoosung** **★** **:** can’t figure it out

**ZEN:** There are a few options

**ZEN:** Either she really is staying with Jaehee and Seven’s just messing with us

**ZEN:** or she’s actually staying with Seven which literally why would she he lives in a bunker

**ZEN:** OR

**ZEN:** she’s technically living with Jaehee but sleeping at Seven’s;;

**ZEN:** which

**ZEN:** …

**ZEN:** T_T

**Yoosung** **★** **:** that doesn’t make sense

**ZEN:** oh Yoosung. Maybe you alone are exempt. But aside from you. All men. Are. Beasts!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** heeeyyyy i’m a beast too!!!!

**ZEN:** fine~ BUT WE CAN’T TRUST SEVEN!!!!

**ZEN:** I gotta know

**ZEN:** ok I’m going into my rehearsal now

**ZEN:** if you see Saeyoung tell him i’m gonna kill him

[ZEN has left the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:** i should just go over there

**Yoosung** **★** **:** …

[Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom]

* * *

**4:22 PM**

[707 has entered the chatroom]

[MC has entered the chatroom]

**707:** babe!

**707:** baaaaabe

**707:** babe!

**707:** hi!

**707:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**You: l** olololol 

**You:** AH it’s the mysterious and elusive God Seven!

**You:** My one true love!!!

**You:** Returned from outer space after one million years!

**707:** Only for you my love!!!!

**707:** Come with me next time~

**You:** I’d love to go to outer space with you~

**707:** Oh! Critical hit! Maximum damage! My hearttttt

**You:** omg emergency healing powers activated

**707:** Thank u darling~

**707:** but so

**707:** Are u coming to outer space today?

**You:** ya!

**You:** approx. LOLOL o’clock

**707:** <3 I wanna see you <3

**You:** OMG

**You:** <3 Saeyoung <3

[Unknown has entered the chatroom]

**You:** Hey Saeran! ^^

**Unknown:** Do you two literally need to do this here

**707:** well you’re in your room not talking to me

**707:** so boooreeeddddd

**707:** boreddddddddddddd

**Unknown:** You’ll survive

**Unknown:** You can’t go an hour without flirting with MC?

**707:** i cant

**You:** he cant

**Unknown:** I hate everyone

**Unknown:** Did you get me cereal

**You:** Of course!

**Unknown:** Thanks

**You:** getting a call!

**You:** Bye u 2 <3

**707:** <3 <3

**707:** Saeran come play with me

**Unknown:** Literally no

**707:** Saerannnnnnn

[707 has left the chatroom]

[Unknown has left the chatroom]

* * *

**6:07 PM**

[Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom]

[ZEN has entered the chatroom]

[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:** LOLOL o’clock???? What’s that?

**ZEN:** I…

**ZEN:** You are literally the only one here who would know that

**Jumin Han:** Hello everyone

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Wtf she’s going to outer space what does it mean???

**ZEN:** Yoosung, I don’t think she means she’s actually going to outer space

**ZEN:** I think she’s going to Saeyoung’s house

**ZEN:** For the night

**ZEN:** Again;;;;

**Jumin Han:** I am currently investigating this

**ZEN:** ok can we just be honest about this

**ZEN:** Please

**ZEN:** We’re all adults

**ZEN:** The question is: are they doing it or not

**Yoosung** **★** **:** OMG!!!!!!

**Jumin Han:** If we are all adults, must be use the term “doing it?”

**Yoosung** **★** **:** OMG

**ZEN:** OK then are they making love? Sleeping together? Going all the way? Going to pound town? Boning?

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Who says going to pound town???????

**Jumin Han:** …

[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom]

**Jaehee Kang:** Hello

**Jaehee Kang:** Oh no. I’m reading all these messages.

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m sorry to say this, but could you all please refrain from speculating about our friends’ sex lives?

**Yoosung** **★** **:** OMG

**ZEN:** Omg

**Jumin Han:** Omg

**Yoosung** **★** **:** JUMIN JUST SAID OMG!!!!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** OMG!!!!

**ZEN:** So they are

**Yoosung** **★** **:** What no way!

**ZEN:** Jaehee would know

**Jaehee Kang:** I don’t know anything

**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, I need a car

**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han, with all due respect, please do not go to Saeyoung’s house right now.

**ZEN:** SO THEY ARE

**Yoosung** **★** **:** no way they’re doing it RIGHT NOW?

**Jumin Han:** I didn’t say I was going to go to Saeyoung’s house

**ZEN:** Yeah!!!! For the first time ever I support a decision you’re making! Go to his house!

**Jumin Han:** You see? If you are just proactive in life, your productivity will increase.

**ZEN:** …

**ZEN:** and now i’m mad again

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Jumin, can i come too?

**Jaehee Kang:** No one is going anywhere.

**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, please come to meeting room 3

**Jaehee Kang:** Then, I’ll be going

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]

**ZEN:** I am

**ZEN:** LOSING MY MIND!!!!!!

**ZEN:** I gotta go work out

**ZEN:** Can’t deal with this

**ZEN:** How did Seven get so lucky

**ZEN:** T_T

[ZEN has left the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:** …alone again

[Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom]

* * *

**8:23 PM**

[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom]

[707 has entered the chatroom]

**Jaehee Kang:** Luciel! 

**Jaehee Kang:** Sorry. Saeyoung! Thank goodness.

**Jaehee Kang:** Do you know what you have done to everyone here???

**707:** hehehehehehe

**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han left the office already. I’m afraid he is going to come to your house.

**707:** LOLOLOLOL

**707:** why is everyone so worked up over this?

**Jaehee Kang:** I think…

**Jaehee Kang:** Everyone here has known you for a while.

**Jaehee Kang:** And even though you behave in a certain way, and they may not always take you seriously, they do know you are, well. A man.;;;

**Jaehee Kang:** And I believe they see MC as a bit more…innocent;;;;

**Jaehee Kang:** Which, to be perfectly honest, I think is somewhat sexist and unfair

**Jaehee Kang:** But I think they are concerned. Given the situation

**707:** Lololololol omg omg

**707:** OK i don’t want them to be worried or anything

**Jaehee Kang:** I think one of you should clear up the situation

**Jaehee Kang:** Even if it makes it worse

**Jaehee Kang:** I personally think everyone will calm down eventually if they just understand what’s going on

**707:** eek~

**707:** omg~

**707:** everyone wants to know our ~secrets~

**Jaehee Kang:** Saeyoung

**707:** ok i’ll talk to her

**707:** hang on

[707 has left the chatroom]

**Jaehee Kang:** Everyone, please don’t go to Saeyoung’s house…

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]

* * *

**9:01 PM**

[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]

**Jumin Han:** Saeyoung

**Jumin Han:** Hello?

**Jumin Han:** I’m outside your house

**Jumin Han:** I brought an Arabic dictionary

**Jumin Han:** I got all the phrases right

**Jumin Han:** Your gate is still not letting me in

[707 has entered the chatroom]

**707:** omg you rly came here

**707:** I didn’t think you would!

**Jumin Han:** Yes, I’m here

[MC has entered the chatroom]

**You:** Jumin???

**You:** Lololol

**You:** OK I feel like this has gone too far

**You:** One sec

[MC has left the chatroom]

**Jumin Han:** One sec?

**707:** One sec

[707 has left the chatroom]

**Jumin Han:** MC??

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]

* * *

**9:55 PM**

[ZEN has entered the chatroom]

[Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom]

**ZEN:** One sec????

**Yoosung** **★** **:** omg what is happening

[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:** JUMIN!!!!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** you rly went to seven’s house????

**ZEN:** what happened

**Jumin Han:** I can confirm that MC is not currently living with Saeyoung

**ZEN:** She wasn’t there????

**Yoosung** **★** **:** I knew he was just messing with me

**Jumin Han:** She was there.

**Yoosung** **★** **:**????!?!?!??!

**ZEN:** omg so they are

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Zen she could be at his house and it doesn’t mean they’re doing it!!! 

**ZEN:** Omg they’re totally doing it

**Jumin Han:** Could everyone please stop saying “doing it”

[MC has entered the chatroom]

[707 has entered the chatroom]

**ZEN:** YOU GUYS!!!

**ZEN:** Finally!

**ZEN:** OK I literally hate to ask this here in front of everyone but no one will tell me anything

**ZEN:** Are you guys doing it or not???

**Yoosung** **★** **:** omg

**707:** why is an adult man saying “doing it?”

**Jumin Han:** That’s what I’ve been saying

[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom]

**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han, you went there after all?

**Jumin Han:** I got the answers I wanted

**Jumin Han:** Though I was 

**Jumin Han:** a little bit surprised

**Jumin Han:** I am also

**Jumin Han:** at the same time

**Jumin Han:** not surprised

**ZEN:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ZEN:** My head is exploding

**You:** OMG ZEN no please don’t explode!

[Unknown has entered the chatroom]

**Unknown:** Huh? Everyone’s here

**Unknown:** Even you two

**Unknown:** I thought you were in there doing it

**You:** ahahahahahahahah

**ZEN:** …

**Yoosung** **★** **:** …

**Jaehee Kang:** …

**Jumin Han:** Saeran too?

**Jumin Han:** Are we all twelve years old?

**707:** ahahahahahahaha

**ZEN:** SO YOU ARE DOING IT!!!!!!!!!!

**707:** i mean

**You:** not at this moment

**ZEN:** …

**ZEN:** OH

**ZEN:** MY

**ZEN:** GOD

**Yoosung** **★** **:** I literally don’t know what to do with this information;;

**Jaehee Kang:** Are you all a little bit sorry that you asked?

**Jumin Han:** Not in the least

**Jumin Han:** We’re all in the RFA

**Jumin Han:** and thus I think it’s fair for all of us to know if two of our members are

**Jumin Han:** …”doing it”

**707:** hahahahahahahahahahahah

**Yoosung** **★** **:** I don’t know whether to agree or disagree with that…

**707:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Jaehee Kang:** You should absolutely disagree

**ZEN:** I can’t BELIEVE seven is having sex

**Jumin Han:** Aha! You’ve finally said it!

**ZEN:** It’s been so long

**ZEN:** since

**ZEN:** I’ve had a girlfriend

**ZEN:** TT_________________TT

**Yoosung** **★** **:** I’ve NEVER had a girlfriend!!!!!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Forever alone TT____________________TT;;;

**Jumin Han:** When you say “have a girlfriend,” are you referring to going on dates with a woman or are you referring to intercourse?

**ZEN:** STOP IT

**Yoosung** **★** **:** INTERCOURSE

**Jaehee Kang:** I cannot believe I am continuing to be a part of this conversation;;

**Jumin Han:** This has all been very enlightening, but now I will go share my evening glass of wine with Elizabeth 3th

**Jumin Han:** <3 my love <3

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]

**Yoosung** **★** **:** I

**Yoosung** **★** **:** I need to go play LOLOL

**Yoosung** **★** **:** or cry

**Yoosung** **★** **:** or erase this entire conversation from my memory

[Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom]

**ZEN:** I’m so sad

**ZEN:** Saeyoung????

**ZEN:** Him??? Really?

**707:** ouch

**You:** red-headed hackers with glasses and pretty eyes turn me on~

**ZEN:** OMG

**ZEN:** I can’t

**ZEN:** I have to go

**ZEN:** ugghhhhhhhh;;

**ZEN:** uuuuggggghhhhhhhhh

**ZEN:** goodnight everyone

[ZEN has left the chatroom]

**707:** thanks for keeping it together Jaehee <3

**You:** Sorry to cause you so much trouble, Jaehee! T_T

**Jaehee Kang:** Don’t worry about it~ I’m just praying that after today, everyone can let it rest

**Unknown:** Me too

**Jaehee Kang:** Saeran! I didn’t even realize you were still in the chatroom

**Unknown:** the RFA is so strange

**707:** ur not wrong

**Unknown:** I’m going to bed

**Unknown:** don’t do anything weird

**Unknown:** actually I don’t care

**Unknown:** just don’t wake me up

[Unknown has left the chatroom]

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m exhausted

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m going to bed too. I hope tomorrow is a simpler day than today;;

**Jaehee Kang:** Goodnight, you two!

**You:** Goodnight, Jaehee!!!

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]

**707:** ooh~

**707:** it’s just you and me babe

**707:** MWAH~

**You:** come here

**707:** omg

**707:** omg

**707:** ok

**707:** ahahaha

**707:** goodmingt chartromomm

[707 has left the chatroom]

[MC has left the chatroom]

* * *

**11:34 PM**

[707 has entered the chatroom]

**707:** we definitely just did it~

[707 has left the chatroom]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that made you giggle ^^;;;;


End file.
